


Drabble "Medical History Moment"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dr. McCoy suddenly realizes his new Captain is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble "Medical History Moment"

TOS drabble "Medical History Moment" [R] (K, Mc 1/1)

Title: "Medical History Moment"   
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [R]   
Codes: K, Mc  
Summary: Dr. McCoy suddenly realizes his new Captain is weird.  
================================

 

This happened the first time James T. Kirk was on his back in sickbay  
for Dr. McCoy:

"How'm I doin', sawbones?" the young Captain asked, brightly.

McCoy was taken aback. 

"What did you call me?"

"Sawbones. That's what they used to call battlefield surgeons, during  
the U.S. Civil War." 

"That doesn't sound like a compliment." McCoy groused.

"It's simply descriptive." Kirk explained. "They used to literally saw  
damaged limbs off of injured men, and without anesthesia, too."

Privately, McCoy was shocked. 

"Do you keep yourself awake nights, thinking of such things?" 

"It's just history" Jim slyly smiled. "Facts are facts."


End file.
